Mr. Incredible/Gallery
Figures Mr-Incredible-Disney-Infinity-Figure.jpg|Mr. Incredible figure mr-incredible-spinaround.png|A 360 degree view of Mr. Incredible's figure PTRUCA1-17022609dt.jpg|Crystal Mr. Incredible Incredible prototype.jpg|Mr. Incredible prototype figure. According to Avalanche Software artist Chad Liddell, this was likely the first prototype figure ever made for the games. Disney-Video-Game Bing-11.jpg|An unpainted prototype of Mr. Incredible's figure (along with some others). Artwork Mr.Incredible.png|Mr. Incredible render mrincrediblerender.png|Alternate Mr. Incredible render 9a3e93fdf57017b009a1ae5eca013857.jpg|Mr. Incredible's artwork. MikeFlamingoIncredible.jpg|Artwork of Mr. Incredible with the Flamingo Croquet Mallet being carried by Mike. 734134 519356764781717 1875194702 n.png VideoJackMr.In.PNG Incredible Concept.jpg|Mr. Incredible's concept art. Disney Concept 135.jpg|Concept art of Mr. Incredible and various designs for his faces. Incredible Faces.jpg|Concept art of Mr. Incredible's facial expressions. Disney Concept 125.jpg|Concept art of Mr. Incredible, Mrs. Incredible, Dash and Violet battling Omnidroids in the play set. Original conceptart alt.jpg|Concept art of Mr. Incredible and some other characters in the toy box. Disney Concept 119.jpg|Concept art of Mr. Incredible and Syndrome in the play set. Disney Concept 44.jpg|Concept art of Mr. Incredible in the Toy Story in Space Play Set. Tumblr o71ha3ZmMf1rbqsyko9 540.jpg|A piece of promotional artwork for 'Disney Infinity 2.0'' featuring Buzz. Screenshots Mr Incredible vs Omnidroid.jpg|Mr. Incredible about to punch an Omnidroid Incrediboard.jpg|Mr. Incredible on his Incrediboard Incannounce4finaljpg-56cc83.jpg Incannounce2finaljpg-9b9992.jpg Mr.incrediblesportscar.png MrIncredibleInGame.png Mr.incredibleaction.jpg|Mr. Incredible in Disney Infinity: Action! Image123568.jpg|Mr. Incredible in Disney Infinity: Toy Box Mermaids Dude.png|Mr. Incredible holding a Snow White Costume. Disney infinity toy box screenshot 17 full.jpg|Mr. Incredible riding the Hangin' Ten Stitch With Surfboard. Tastemyfish.png|Mr. Incredible fencing with Jasmine. Disney infinity toy box screenshot 13 full.jpg Disney infinity ToyBox WorldCreation 12.jpeg Disney infinity ToyBox WorldCreation 1.jpeg Disney infinity ToyBox WorldCreation 13.jpeg Monster mater.png CrystalLoneRanger&Villains.JPG I-VgT2dVf-XL.jpg Groundpound.jpg Howulikethempumpkins.png|Mr. Incredible with Jack Skellington. DisneyINFINITYTrailerimage.jpg Toyboxannounce3finaljpg-9b998f.jpg Toyboxannonuce1finaljpg-9b998e.jpg Coolguysinahotsituation.jpg ToyBoxIncredibles1.png 161167 screenshot 02 l.jpg|Mr. Incredible getting slapped by a Sticky Hand from Sulley. 2dvs3d.png|Mr. Incredible holding Mrs. Incredible. Crystal Mr. I.jpg|Crystal Mr. Incredible next to The Sword in the Stone. Disney Infinity holidaycharacters rapunzel .jpg|Mr. Incredible with the Toilet Paper Launcher. Incredibles-Play-Set-Mr-Incredible-Flying-1024x512.jpg|Mr. Incredible using the Glide Pack. Thatcantbelegal.png|Mr. Incredible, Rapunzel, Wreck-It Ralph, and Sulley. Eureka!.jpg|Mr. Incredible flying the Attack Copter. Tea Party with Jessie.png|Mr. Incredible at a tea party with Jessie, Wreck-It Ralph, and Sulley. Pixarballs and starterpack3.jpg|Mr. I. and the other starter pack characters having a Pixar Ball brawl. Infinitypreview.jpg|Mr. Incredible riding Holley Shiftwell. Disneyinfinitymonsters11.jpg Whogetsstuckwithallthebadluck.png Holley Francesco.png|Mr. Incredible racing with Francesco, Holley, and Vanellope. Spacesurfinsuperstars.jpg|Mr. Incredible using the Glide Pack. Crystal Scrooge.png|Crystal Mr. Incredible freeing a Scrooge McDuck Costume from a Safety Dome. Cmiss.jpg|Crystal Mr. Incredible carrying a Ranged Omnidroid. Ka-waazy.png Jack-skellington-disney-infinity-available.jpg|Mr. Incredible and Jack Skellington rail sliding. Web full ToyBox July.png|Mr. Incredible in a Sugar Rush-themed world. Mr.incredible.jpg ToyBoxTakeover1.jpg|Mr. Incredible in Toy Box Takeover. Incannounce1finaljpg-9b9990.jpg|The Incredibles and Syndrome's artwork. Mr. I. Model.jpeg|Mr. Incredible's in-game model. Incredimodel.png|Mr. Incredible's in-game model. Disney-Infinity-Animation-17.jpg|Mr. Incredible's in-game model. Disney-Infinity-Animation-13.jpg|Mr. Incredible's in-game model. Mr._Incredible_Skills.jpg|Mr. Incredible Skills BmUploads 2013-07-17 601 Bob2.jpg Videos File:DISNEY INFINITY Mr Incredible File:Disney Infinity - Mr Incredible Character Gameplay - Series 1 Infinity Machine - Sulley, Mr Incredible, Rocket Booster Infinity Machine - Sulley, Mr Incredible, Jet Barrel, Jet Pack File:Sulley, Mr.Incredible, Jack Infinity Machine - Jack Sparrow, Jack Skellington, Jetpack File:Disney Infinity Guide - The Incredibles Playset - Complete Walkthrough Disney Infinity Combat Animation|Some of Mr. Incredible's combat animations (starting around 6:04). Category:Galleries